Majokko Megu-chan: Episode List
1- "sutekina majo gayattekita" ("Here Comes the Pretty Witch") (すてきな魔女がやって来た) Airdate: April 01, 1974 Megu Kanzaki flys down into the human world using an umbrella. She gets adopted by the former witch Mammi Kanzaki who uses magic to alter the memories of her family who think she is the eldest daughter of the family. 2- "ano musume ha raibaru" ("That Girl's a Rival") (あの娘はライバル) Airdate: April 08, 1974 Non Hibiki makes her appearance living among the human world as well. Megu Kanzaki starts her first day of school along with Non. She makes friends with Roko and deals with trouble from Boss the school bully. 3- "majo gaippai" ("Lots of Witches") (魔女がいっぱい) Airdate: April 15, 1974 4- "waga ie no tomoshibi" ("The Light of Home") (わが家の灯) Airdate: April 22, 1974 5- "ai no mahōtsukai" ("Witch of Love") 愛の魔法使い Airdate: April 29, 1974 6- "papa ha waracchi yairarenai" ("Papa can't afford to Laugh") (パパは笑っちゃいられない) Airdate: May 06, 1974' 7- "wagaakogareno megu" ("My Longing for Megu") (わがあこがれのメグ) Airdate: May 13, 1974 8- "yatsuatarino tensai" ("A Genius at Venting his Anger") (やつあたりの天才) Airdate: May 20, 1974 9- "magokorono uta" ("True Heart's Song") (まごころの歌) Airdate: May 27, 1974 10- "subarashii kikyū ryokō" ("Marvelous Balloon Trip") (すばらしい気球旅行) Airdate: June 03, 1974 11- "gatsu yorino shisha" ("Messenger from the Moon") (月よりの使者) Airdate: June 10, 1974 12- "wanwan sōdō" ("Bow-Wow Riot") (わんわん騒動) Airdate: June 17, 1974 13- "kettō ! mahō yashiki" ("Duel! The Magical Mansion!") (決闘!魔法屋敷) Airdate: June 24, 1974 14- "maboroshi no tategoto" ("Vision of a Harp") (幻の竪琴) Airdate: July 01, 1974 15- "papa no koibito ?!" ("Papa's Lover?!") (パパの恋人!?) Airdate: July 08, 1974 16- "oozora yori ai wokomete" ("From the Sky with Love") (大空より愛をこめて) Airdate: July 15, 1974 17- "futari no megu chan" ("Two Megu Chan's") (二人のメグちゃん) Airdate: July 22, 1974 18- "kojō no ai no monogatari" ("The Old Castle's Love Story") (古城の愛の物語) Airdate: July 29, 1974 19- "sayōnara yūrei san" ("Good-bye, Mr. Ghost") (さようなら幽霊さん) Airdate: August 05, 1974 20- "aruku noyo ! miru chan" ("Walk, Miru-chan!") (歩くのよ!ミルちゃん) Airdate: August 12, 1974 21- "moto majo chakkubaa san" ("Ex-Witch Granny Chuck") (元魔女チャックバアさん) Airdate: August 19, 1974 22- "hoshi haitsu umi ni furu ka" ("When do the Stars fall into the Sea?") (星はいつ海に降るか) Airdate: August 26, 1974 23- "hazuka kibesokaki daisakusen" ("Great Operation: Tearful Humiliation") (恥かきべそかき大作戦) Airdate: September 02, 1974 24- "nusuma reta doresu" ("The Stolen Dress") (盗まれたドレス) Airdate: September 09, 1974 25- "maboroshi no shōnen" ("The Phantom Boy") (幻の少年) Airdate: September 16, 1974 26- "mahō dai kassen" ("Terrfic Magical Battle") (魔法大合戦) Airdate: September 23, 1974 27- "sasori za no noroi" ("The Scorpion's Curse") (さそり座の呪い) Airdate: September 30, 1974 28- "akachan sōdō" ("A Baby's Fuss") (赤ちゃん騒動) Airdate: October 07, 1974 29- "tenshi no namida" ("The Angel's Tear") (天使の涙) Airdate: October 14, 1974 30- "fushiginaijimeraretsu ko" ("The Mystery of The Abused Girl") (ふしぎないじめられっ子) Airdate: October 21, 1974 31- "ai no yamabiko" ("Echo of Love") (愛の山彦) Airdate: October 28, 1974 32- "habataku majo no kage" ("Shadow of a Witch Fluttering her Wings") (はばたく魔女の影) Airdate: November 04, 1974 33- "satan no shisha" ("Saturn's Messenger") (サターンの使者) Airdate: November 11, 1974 34- "maneka rezaru kyaku" ("Uninvited Guests") (招かざる客) Airdate; November 18, 1974 35- "uchino nikai no shiroi uma" ("The White Horse, Upstairs in our House") (うちの二階の白い馬) Airdate: November 25, 1974 36- "kaeranai ningyō tachi" ("The Dolls that Left") (かえらない人形たち) Airdate: December 12, 1974 37- "okashina tenkōsei" ("Strange Transfer Student") (おかしな転校生) Airdate: December 09, 1974 38- "tooi kuni yuki kami hikoki" ("Paper Planes Bound Far Away") (遠い国ゆき紙ヒコーキ) Airdate: December 16, 1974 39- "santa no mei ha apo" ("Santa's Name: Apo") (サンタの名はアポ) Airdate: December 23, 1974 40- "otenba dai resu !" ("Great Tomboy Race!") (おてんば大レース!) Airdate: January 06, 1975 41- "maigo no shiro kuma kun" ("The Lost Polar Bear") (迷子の白熊くん) Airdate: January 13, 1975 42- "yūjō no yuki matsuri" ("Friendship at the Snow Festival") (友情の雪まつり) Airdate: January 20, 1975 43- "himitsuno yukimi tori" ("The Snow Bird's Secert") (ひみつの雪見鳥) Airdate: Juanuary 27, 1975 44- "yattekimashita hankō ki" ("The Age of Rebellion is Here") (やって来ました反抗期) Airdate: February 03, 1975 45- "yūjō no akaikutsu" ("Red Shoes of Friendship") (友情の赤い靴) Airdate: February 10, 1975 46- "kitakaze . harukaze monogatari" ("Tale of North Spring Winds") (北風春風物語) Airdate: February 17, 1975 47- "haru ha yotto ni notte" ("Spring in a Yacht") (春はヨットに乗って) Airdate: February 24, 1975 48- "ningyōno shi" ("A Doll's Poem") (にんぎょうの詩) Airdate: March 03, 1975 49- "fūsha nōta" ("Pinwheel's Song") (風車のうた) Airdate: March 10, 1975 50- "sora tobu kaban" ("The Flying Bag") (空とぶカバン) Airdate: March 17, 1975 51- "taro woyoroshiku !" ("Please Take Care of Tarou") (タローをよろしく) Airdate: March 24, 1975 52- "kaette kita gonbee" ("Gonbee has Returned") (帰って来たゴンベエ) Airdate: March 31, 1975-''' 53- "makai no rakudai sei" ("The Demon World's Failure") (魔界の落第生) '''Airdate: April 07, 1975 54- "maigo no maigo no koneko chan" ("Missing Cat") (迷子の迷子の仔猫ちゃん) Airdate: April 14, 1975 55- "hannin ha dare da?" ("Who's The Criminal?") (犯人は誰だ?) Airdate: April 21, 1975 56- "shirayuri no himitsu" ("Secert of The White Lily") (白百合の秘密) Airdate: April 28, 1975 57- "oozora takaku koi nobori" ("Carp Streamers High in the Sky") (大空高く鯉のぼり) Airdate: May 05, 1975 58- "dokoheittano gonbee" ("Where are you, Gonbee?") (どこへ行ったのゴンベエ) Airdate: May 12, 1975 59- "ame no nakano shōjo" ("The Girl in The Rain") (雨の中の少女) Airdate: May 26, 1975 60- "wakasa ma dai sakasu" ("Young Master's Great Circus") (若さま大サーカス) Airdate: June 02, 1975 61- "amefuri ojisan ("Rainman") (雨ふりおじさん) Airdate: June 16, 1975 62- "ma yonaka hatsu . majo no kuni yuki" ("Due by Midnight, Bound for The Witch Kindgom") (ま夜なか発・魔女の国ゆき) Airdate: June 23, 1975 63 "-tanabata no aoi hoshi" ("The Blue Star of Tanabata") (七夕の青い星) Airdate: July 07, 1975 64- "kanaduchi sōdō" ("The Fuss of Not Swimming") (カナヅチ騒動) Airdate: July 21, 1975 65- "yume no chinchin densha" ("The Dreamy Trolley Car") (夢の中のチンチン電車) Airdate: July 14, 1975 66- "Foggy Morning Paper, Tarou" ("kiri no nakano chōkan tarō") (霧の中の朝刊太郎) Airdate: August 04, 1975 67- "gita to shōnen" ("The Guitar and the Boy") (ギターと少年) Airdate: 1975-08-18 68- "natsuyasumi noakanbee" ("Nya-Nya! Summer Vacation!") (夏休みのあかんべえ) Airdate: August 25, 1975 69- "fukushū inu shiguma" ("Revenge Dog Sigma") (復讐犬シグマ) Airdate: September 08, 1975 70- "dai tako yo umikaze ni mae" ("Great Kite, Fly me with the Sea Wind") (大凧よ海風に舞え) Airdate: September 15, 1975 71- "kessen . dai mahō !" ("Final Battle: The Greatest Magic!") (決戦・大魔法!) Airdate: September 22, 1975 72- "sayōnara megu chan" ("Farewell, Megu-Chan") (さようならメグちゃん) Airdate: September 29, 1975 Category:Majokko Megu-chan Page